1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wearable devices such as fitness bands and smart watches are drawing remarkable attention. The wearable devices require small-sized batteries and generally employ pouch-type secondary batteries.
In general, a pouch-type secondary battery includes a portion formed at its end, which is also called a terrace. The terrace is a space where a lead tab drawn from a case and an electrode tab connected to an electrode assembly positioned inside the case are coupled to each other and is a portion that is not related to battery energy density.
The terrace occupies a predetermined volume of the pouch-type secondary battery. Accordingly, in order to reduce the battery size while increasing the energy density, it is necessary to develop methods for reducing the size of the terrace.